


[Moodboard] Home

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Feelings [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Winter, moodboard, winter aesthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: SnowBaz Post-Canon Domestic Winter Aesthetics.A moodboard created for the ficHome.COC 2020 Day 30, DEC 24: Any Way the Wind Blows.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Feelings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	[Moodboard] Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LesOublies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesOublies/gifts), [shushu_yaoi_lj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/gifts), [mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/gifts), [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/gifts).



> Dear reader, this is a part of **[Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059257) Series**, made for the fic [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108827).  
>  **Loveliest friends** , this moodboard is for you. 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out. 💙


End file.
